The Wall
The Wall is a prime-time game show that is a mixture of the pricing game "Plinko" from The Price is Right and the British game show Tipping Point, where contestants, in one night, can win over $12,000,000 in a single game. Gameplay Two contestants work together as a team in playing a game of knowledge and luck. The Wall has seven drop zones at the top of the wall and fifteen targets at the bottom of the wall, all containing various amounts of money from $1 up to $1,000,000. The team will be asked a series of questions. Correct answers to questions cause a green ball to fall down the wall and add money to the team's score. Incorrect answers to questions cause a red ball to fall down the wall and subtract money from the team's score. There are three rounds in the game. Round 1: Free Fall In the first round of the game, the two contestants are shown a question with two choices. Three white balls are inserted into drop zones 1, 4, and 7, and the contestants have a limited amount of time to lock in their answers (the time expires when one of the balls reaches the top of the drop slots). Once all three balls reach their targets, the question's money value is revealed. If the answer is correct, the balls turn green and the value of the targets that the balls landed on is added to the team's score. If time expires or if a wrong answer is given, the balls turn red and the value of the targets that the balls landed on is subtracted from the team's score. (Scores during the game cannot go below $0.) The team has to have money after five questions in order for the first round to be completed; that total serves as the team's guaranteed money total. The minimum amount of money per question available on the Wall is $3 while the maximum is $75,000. Plus, in what will be revealed to the contestants at the end of the game, each question answered correctly is worth $20,000. The money in this round is as follows: $1 | $5K | $100 | $20K | $10 | $10K | $1 | $25K | $1 | $10K | $10 | $20K | $100 | $5K | $1 Round 2 Before the second round starts, one of the team's members is placed into an offstage isolation booth. Until the game ends, that player will have no idea how many questions they've gotten right or how much money is in the bank. Here is the money distribution for Round 2: $1 | $5K | $100 | $10K | $10 | $25K | $1 | $50K | $1 | $100K | $10 | $125K | $100 | $250K | $1 The second round starts with two free green money ball drops. The onstage player chooses the two spots to drop these balls (they can be in the same slot or in different slots). Both balls are dropped and the money amounts they land in are added. The onstage player is then shown the three possible answers the first of three questions for the round. Depending on their confidence in the offstage player, they choose where to put the next ball. With the higher amounts now progressing to the right, the player can choose to put the ball in the lower-numbered slots if they have less confidence, or in the higher-numbered slots if they have more confidence. The offstage player is then shown the question and the answers and makes their choice. If they answer correctly, the ball turns green and is dropped to add money to the bank; if incorrect, it turns red and dropped to subtract money. For the second question, after being shown the three possible answers, the onstage player has the option to "Double Up" on the question, dropping two balls from the same slot, and thus doubling the chance of either earning or losing money. For the third question, the onstage player has the option to "Triple Up" and drop three balls from the same slot. (In either case, if the onstage player declines the multiple drop option, they still choose where to drop the single ball.) After the third question, two red balls are dropped from the same position(s) that the opening two balls of the round were dropped, subtracting their amounts from the bank. (NOTE: If the bank hits $0 with any balls remaining to be dropped, further drops are skipped, as the score cannot drop below $0.) Round 3 Here is the money distribution for Round 3: $1 | $50K | $100 | $100K | $10 | $200K | $1 | $300K | $1 | $400K | $10 | $500K | $100 | $1M | $1 Round 3 is played similarly to Round 2. The round starts with FOUR green ball drops to add free money, but this time, each ball is dropped individually after being played. (Again, the onstage player can choose to drop the balls all from the same slot, or from different slots.) Each question in this round has FOUR possible answers, and are of increased difficulty to those in the earlier rounds. Gameplay is the same, with the first question getting a single ball drop, with the option of "Doubling Up" on the second question and "Tripling Up" on the third. Decision Time Before continuing on, a contract is sent to the offstage player (via pneumatic tube), who has a decision to make. They can either sign the contract, guaranteeing them the amount won during Free Fall, or tear it up and hope their bank is a much larger amount. Once the offstage player returns the contract, four red balls are dropped--again, one at a time--from the same slot(s) and in the same order as the green balls at the beginning of Round 3. Those amounts are subtracted from the bank, giving a final bank total to the team. (NOTE: As before, if the bank hits $0 with any balls remaining to be dropped, further drops are skipped, as the score cannot drop below $0.) Final Reveal The offstage player leaves the isolation booth to reunite with their partner and reveal what they did with the contract. If the offstage player signed the contract, the team receives the total amount accumulated in Free Fall. If the offstage player tore up the contract, the team receives whatever amount (if any) left in the bank. Highest Potential Win Total In regular play, if a team got every question right, all their green balls landed in the highest amounts, and their red balls all fell in $1 slots, here's what the team could accumulate in each round and in total: *Round 1 - Free Fall: 5 questions right @ $75,000 (3 × $25,000) each question = $375,000 *Round 2: 8 Green balls @ $250,000 ($2,000,000) - 2 Red balls @ $1 ($2) = $1,999,998; Current Subtotals: Guaranteed-'$435,000' ($375k + $60K for three right answers) / Bank-'$2,374,998' *Round 3: 10 Green balls @ $1 Million ($10,000,000) - 4 Red balls @ $1 ($4) = $9,999,996; Final Totals: Guaranteed-'$495,000' ($435k + $60K for three more right answers) / Bank-'$12,374,994' The odds of this happening are approximately 1 in 1,000,000,000. International Versions The following list of countries that have aired their versions of The Wall includes: *Arab World *Argentina *Australia *Belgium (Flanders) *Brazil (aired as part of Caldeirão do Huck) *Bulgaria *Canada (Quebec) *Chile *Colombia *Czech Republic *Denmark *Finland *France *Germany *Greece and Cyprus *Hungary *India (Tamil language only) *Indonesia *Israel *Italy *Japan *Latvia *Netherlands *Poland *Philippines *Romania *Russia *Slovenia *Spain *Sweden *United Kingdom *Uruguay *Vietnam Trivia *Los Angeles Lakers player LeBron James is one of the executive producers of this, along with Chris Hardwick. *The show's title is also the name of a 1979 album by progressive rock group Pink Floyd. Gallery Screenshot 214.jpg tJJlJJg.png Ratings Music "Behind The Wall" - Michael Lord "Wall of Will" - Michael Lord Additional Pages The Wall/Quotes & Catchphrases The Wall/Video Gallery The Wall/Airdates The Wall/episodes Links Official Site Facebook Page Twitter Page Tumblr Page YouTube Channel Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Big Prize Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Gambling Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:2016 premieres Category:2017 premieres Category:Shows currently in production